


Drabble, Peter, Tumblr fic

by DominaAnglorum



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen, at least for this story anyway, but hurt puppy peter is my favoritest, creepy uncle peter is my favorite, hales rule argents drool, more tags than actual fic, there's more where this came from
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 11:21:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2023233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominaAnglorum/pseuds/DominaAnglorum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter remembered the impossibly blue sweater Linda wore when they met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble, Peter, Tumblr fic

**Author's Note:**

> Ahem. http://epistolaefeminae.tumblr.com

Peter remembered the impossibly blue sweater Linda wore when they met.

The color of the sky as the sun goes down, and her long straight hair smelled of rosemary and lemons. That smell mingles with smoke in his dreams, the terror on Linda’s face when she realized that Annie, their sweet sunny toddler, had fallen silent in her arms.

There’s no light left in the room, rolling black smoke that stinks of plastic and old wood swallowing up the early dawn. Peter whimpers as he crawls past his oldest son, clutched in the arms of his twin brother, their faces half shifted and blackened. Linda and Annie lay at the tunnel’s entrance, hands stretched out to the metal gate.Peter felt bits of his flesh tear, falling off as he hauls himself across the concrete.

It didn’t hurt - or at least it didn’t in his dreams - not like the aching howl hiding in his chest, the grief that can’t get out his body.

In the dream, every time, every day forever, Peter dies there, his head in Linda’s lap, hands holding Annie tight.

He never remembers the sounds of Deaton, and it must have been Deaton because who else was left?, breaking the mountain ash line. He cannot recall the smell of Laura’s tears, or the feeling of Derek’s shaking arms pulling Peter free of the smoke, a sick parody of how often Peter had lifted Derek and carried him off to bed.

Peter remembers the pain and the death. If it had not been burned out of him he supposes that he might weep.

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, I support 90% of Peter's decisions in the first two seasons. Okay, maybe 75% percent, taking 15 off for Laura and 10 for Lydia.


End file.
